five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gingey Boi/Update about me and my games
AAs most of you guys have noticed, I have been REALLY inactive recentley, I don't think I've made a single edit here in close to 2 weeks, but I just want to tell you guys that I'm back! So belive it or not, I'm not dead. This post is pretty much going to update you guys on where I have been, and what has been going on with me recentley. Also, sorry if this posts seems really fkn unorganized, I'm writing this close to 11PM and I'm not even that good of a writer in the 1st place, so I'm not really in the best state of mind. Now let's get into business: So, if anyone's wondering, FNaF: Scrapped Revamped is currentley on hiatus rn, the concept of the game honestly got kinda boring after a while, however it's probably still going to come out eventually, as the whole entire game is completley finished (aside from the phone calls which is the most painful part of making games for me lmao). Now with that out of the way, let's get into the main part of the post: 'About What's been going on with me:' For the past couple weeks or so, I've honestly been kinda feeling like I've been kinda loosing interest in making fangames, don't worry this doesn't mean I'm quiting. I just don't have enough interesting fangame ideas in my head for me to still be interested in making projects. However, I have a few new game concepts I've thought of recentley that I find pretty interesting that I'll talk about later in this post, school's also being a pretty big problem to, I have a lot more homework this year which really stressed me out, so I have a lot less time to make fangames. 'The Future of my Games:' Also, another thing that kinda discourages me from making fangames is the lore, so I don't know if any of ya guys know this but all of my games's lore is a COMPLETE mess! It's really long, cluttered and uninteresting, so I'm not nessecarily very proud of it at all. Back when I first started making fangames here (like around 2 years ago), I would really quickly crap out new fangames a few times every week, not worrying about how long the story would eventually come out to be, I just thought it was something really fun to, however years later, I'm really hating my past self for doing this. And, like I'm assuming all of you, you want to like your fangames's lore and backstory. So, in the future of me making fangames, I'm honestly probably not going to go off my old games' story at all. I'm thinking of starting a whole new series with much shorter lore that has a lot more interesting plot points. I'm thinking of making a whole fangame series revolving around my OC Dylan, or either rebooting my most popular series, Five Nights at The Diner, I might even reboot my old version of the "Five Nights of Crossover" series one day, with each of the games no longer being reskins of the canon FNaF games, now having new original plots. I'm also considering making this game called "Five Nights at Freddy's Misconceptions", that's pretty much going to be about what I originally thought FNaF was about back when it first came out, back when I only got info about the game from my classmates talking about it. Pretty much, I originally thought FNaF's story went like this for some reason: You were going to spend five nights at your cousin Freddy's house, who also happened to own creepy animatronics in his house from some really fkn weird reason. I think I might be able to make a game out of that. I'm also considering making this joke game called "One Night at Loser Prison", that I think I'll reveal more about later. Until next time... ~ Tina Category:Blog posts